Princess Love
by SerephPet
Summary: The trials of love, Princess Venus and Kunzite.


Millennia ago on the Moon kingdom there was a Princess who fell in love with a Prince from Earth…

Millennia ago on the Moon kingdom there was a Princess who fell in love with a Prince from Earth…..Serenity and Endymion. Their love was destined to span the centuries and they would find each other over and over again until the end of time.

Princess Venus has sworn allegiance to Princess Serenity as leader of the senshi, celestial warriors. She is the princess' guardian and best friend. They have known each other since birth and have grown as close as sisters. Venus sacrifices everything for her Princess; she would give her life for her friend and sister, Serenity. She has a close friend in Artemis, one of the Moon Queens advisors.

Artemis is an advisor to Queen Serenity of the moon Kingdom. He is Princess Venus' close friend and confident, they've known each other for as long as Venus can remember. His partner as advisor is Luna, a being from his own planet, Mau. Artemis loves Venus very much and has only ever wished for her to be happy.

Kunzite is a warrior for Earth. Like Venus he was sworn fealty to one of royal blood, Prince Endymion. He travels often to the Moon kingdom with his Prince and has met Venus on several occasions. He finds her very intriguing. Her attitude towards him is cold most times, but he noticed she's been watching him an awful lot lately.

Part 1: A jealous Venus

Princess Venus sat quietly in a corner watching the Moon Princess. It had been an hour and Venus was getting tired. Serenity was studying. She stood up and went to look over Serenity's shoulder. Serenity flushed and hid her book from Venus.

"Serenity! What are you hiding?" Venus grabbed at the book and out fell several letters. Venus picked them up as Serenity tried to grab at them. "No!" Venus saw they were love letters from Prince Endymion. She held the letters up and scowled at the Princess.

"We've been here for an hour and you've been reading love letters!" She threw them at Serenity. "What a waste of my time. Next time you need to study I'm assigning Mercury to look after you." She crossed her arms and looked disgusted.

Serenity looked at her meekly. "You're just jealous." She proclaimed. "You don't know what it's like to be in love." Venus blushed, then smiled at Serenity and stroked her hair. "Sorry Serenity." She shrugged and smiled. "You're right. I am so busy looking after you I don't have time for love!" She ran to leave the room. "Come now, study time is over!" She said playfully. Serenity chased after her friend, her sister.

Part 2: Men

Serenity sat at the ornate fountain playing a game of cards with Venus. The other senshi, Jupiter, Mercury and Mars sat around watching the game. It was a rare day when they had nothing planned.

Suddenly Serenity perked up. The others looked over and saw Prince Endymion walking towards them. Serenity stood up, "Can we be alone?" The senshi all walked away obediently, Venus going behind a large bush to keep an eye on her Princess. She was jealous as she watched the handsome Prince kiss Serenity.

Venus was startled by a presence beside her. She looked behind her slowly and stopped short when she saw Kunzite. He was smirking at her. "What are you doing Princess?" He put his hand on her shoulder and peered at the Prince and Princess. "Ah, doing your job I see." She was still tense.

"I'm just doing my job too." He nodded towards the Prince. Venus relaxed a little, removing Kunzite's hand from her shoulder. "Would you go elsewhere please?" She gave him a cold look and he backed off, sauntering to the other side of the fountain.

Just then she felt a familiar brush against her leg. Without looking she swept up the white cat in her arms, holding him close to her breast. He purred into her neck. "How are you this day Princess?" He asked her while climbing onto her shoulder. She glanced at him and petted his head. "I'm well." She gave him a weak smile and gazed at Serenity once again with teary eyes. "Why can't I have love like that?"

Part 3: Venus' first kiss

Several weeks later Endymion made another visit to the moon kingdom. Again he and Serenity were left alone as Venus was left to keep watch over her friend. She spied Kunzite across the courtyard. She thought to herself how handsome he was. She loved his long white hair and piercing blue eyes. Kunzite looked over at her; Venus blushed deeply and turned her attention back to Serenity. Had he noticed? She didn't dare look back.

Later the same day Venus had lost track of Serenity all together and was looking frantically for her. Where could she have gone? Assuming she stayed in the palace she couldn't have gone far.

She poked her head around a corner and came face to face with Kunzite. Both fell backwards at the shock. Venus rubbed the back of her head and winced. Kunzite offered her his hand to get up. She accepted. When she stood he didn't let go of her hand, he looked down at her with affection.

"It seems our charges have slipped our attention." She pulled her hand away from him. "That's why I intend to find them." She turned to go, but he grabbed her shoulder. "I know where they are….I don't think they want to be disturbed." He winked at her, her eyes widened in realization.

Venus sighed in defeat. "Fine." She found a seat in the courtyard and sat down, straightening her dress. Kunzite sat next to her folding his arms behind his head as he leaned back against the wall. "Why is it we two have the duty to watch over the Prince and Princess, while the others get to enjoy their lives?" Venus' head snapped up as she glared at him. "Why are you asking a question you already know the answer to?"

Kunzite held her hands in his. "What I really want to know is why don't we take advantage of this reprieve to enjoy ourselves?" Venus was about to protest when he kissed her. When he pulled away she brought her hand up to her lips. Without a word she ran away from him.

Part 4: The Ball

It was to be a beautiful ball, they always were. Venus was in Serenity's room helping her prepare. Serenity was babbling on about Endymion as Venus distractedly brushed the Princess' hair. Venus was the only one not dressed for the ball. The other senshi were lounging about in Serenity's room.

Mars looked up at Venus thoughtfully. "Venus, what has you so distracted lately?" She was brushing her long black hair in the mirror. Venus snapped out of her dream of Kunzite and put down the brush. She shrugged. "Nothing. I have to get ready now."

She quickly left the room to prepare herself. She ran into Artemis on the way there. He leapt onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. "What's wrong Princess?" He had a look of concern on his face. Venus didn't look at him. "Why does everyone think there is something wrong?" She pushed open the doors to her room and began changing for the ball. Artemis sat there staring at her; she never paid him much attention.

"Princess, I don't think, I know. We're best friends, don't hide from me." He pleaded. Venus slipped on her dress as she thought about it. She sat down at the mirror. "Kunzite kissed me." She blushed. Artemis looked furious. "He what?!"

Venus put her face in her hands frustrated. "I don't have time for this! I have a job to do." She turned to Artemis. "He has a job to do, what does he thinks he's doing!" She asked boldly. She looked at him teary eyed. "I don't know." Artemis leapt up to her vanity table, she pet him and pulled him into a hug. He looked up at her. "You know it's okay if that's what you want." He looked up at her affectionately. She stroked him. "What about the Princess?" She said teary eyes.

Artemis looked sternly at her. "What of her? Doesn't she have four other capable guardians? You deserve to have a life too." Venus smiled.

That night Venus stood alone next to the Queen. She thought the balls were so beautiful, but never really enjoyed them. The other senshi found dance partners quickly and they were enjoying themselves, but her duty was to watch the Princess, who was probably in Heaven dancing away with her Prince. She spotted Kunzite chatting with a woman she recognized as Beryl the court magician and she was jealous, had he not kissed her a day ago? Were men always this confusing?

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and did not recognize at first her beloved Artemis. He bowed low to her and offered her his hand to dance. She eagerly accepted after taking a glance at the Princess. Artemis was human, his hair, white as usual was almost as long as hers, his blue eyes full of love for her. They floated onto the dance floor; he turned out to be an elegant dancer, they looked almost as splendid as the royal couple.

Venus stared up at him in awe. "You make a splendid human my friend." She hugged him. Artemis smiled. "Just for you, Venus. I want you to be happy." She did enjoy herself much. She spent her time devotedly to Artemis, who likewise never left her side.

Near the end of the night she was dancing with Artemis again when she noticed Kunzite approach them. Artemis caught her gaze and saw Kunzite coming. He smiled at Venus and kissed her cheek. "He took long enough." He left Venus alone on the dance floor. Kunzite, still coming towards her, had a very stern look on his face. When he reached her he swept her up in a dance.

She flushed when he pulled her close. "I was so jealous." He admitted. She looked at him wide eyed. "I didn't want you dancing with anyone but me, and then that young man came for you." He stroked her cheek.

Venus looked around for Artemis, but barely spotted him as she saw his white tail leaving through the front doors.

Kunzite spoke to her again. "You look stunning Princess Venus." She blushed.

"I didn't know if you really liked me." She gazed at him. "I was so shocked when you kissed me yesterday, and I saw you with Beryl there." She nodded in the direction of Beryl, now occupied with other people.

"I've admired you for so long…" He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him happily.

Part 5: The mistake

Venus lay in Kunzites arms later that night. His body was warm against hers. He was stroking her arm absent mindedly. She had never been so content in her life, but duty calls. She turned over and wrapped her arms around him again, kissing him deeply. "I have to go." She whispered, pulling away from him. She got out of the bed and threw on his robe, glancing back in time to see the hurt in his eyes.

She made her way to Serenity's room. She opened the door a little and peered in. Serenity was asleep. Venus sighed in relief. She closed the door and leaned against it, slipping down to the floor. Like a true friend Artemis appeared out of no where swishing his tail.

"Princess?" He padded over seeking her hand. She stroked his body without thought. She was smiling. She lifted him into her arms and held him close. "Thank you Artemis." She kissed his forehead.

…….

Over the next week Venus spent as much time as she could with Kunzite. Anytime the Princess was alone with Endymion, she was with Kunzite. Life was blissful for once Venus thought as she laid in Kunzites arms over and over again.

A war had broken out on Earth, and Endymion had less and less time to visit the moon kingdom. Moments with Kunzite were rare and they had to spend more time watching their charges.

Kunzite kissed her; she was leaning against a wall in the courtyard. "Kunzite." She whispered. "We need to watch them." She looked away as he tried to kiss her again. She gently pushed him away. He looked hurt.

"Venus, why do you push me away?" She looked up at him smiling. "We have a very important job Kunzite. As the war has been incited on Earth we can not get distracted." She backed away from him and went to watch her Princess. Kunzite was furious, and stormed off.

Kunzite stopped coming after that. Venus was heart broken. To add to this hurt, Queen Serenity forbade the princess to visit her love on Earth. Venus had a hard time convincing Serenity it was for the best. "You don't know what it's like to be in love and not get to be with that person!" Serenity yelled at her friend. Venus' face was a mask. "You'll do as your mother says Serenity! It's too dangerous to visit him right now."

When she was alone Venus broke into tears.

Serenity was hard to keep at home Venus found. She was constantly retrieving her charge from Earth and bringing her home. When she saw Kunzite he gave her the cold shoulder, he would barely look at her. On more than one occasion she saw him speaking privately to the Queen Serenity's magician Beryl.

One day the Prince came to visit on his own. Venus was very surprised by this and inquired. Endymion did not want to talk about it. Shortly after the Prince arrived, the Kingdom was attacked by Beryl. At the forefront of the masses was Kunzite.

Venus was so distracted by this sight; she was not watching her Princess. She heard a scream. She looked over to her charge and watched in horror as Serenity picked up the sword used to kill her lover and turned it on herself. "Serenity!"

Venus went cold. "We failed them both Kunzite." She said to no one but herself. She sat there in self pity until Artemis came up to her. "Venus! Get up and fight!" Venus got back her composure and stood tall. With tears in her eyes she ran forward and grabbed the sword. She was filled with new power, a new light. As the Princess was gone Venus found Queen Serenity and fought the evil off of her.

As she fought she caught sight of Kunzite, he was making his way to the Queen. Venus went to him instead. "Kunzite!" She yelled. She brandished the sword and they fought hard. Their fight seemed to last forever, they stopped only when neither could lift their swords anymore.

Venus glared up at him. "What happened to you?" She was exhausted. Kunzite looked evil, this frightened her. "Beryl showed me a new way Princess, a better way." He lifted his sword to strike at her, but it was too late.

Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal to ensure that her daughter and Endymion, along with the Sailor Senshi would be reincarnated a thousand years later on Earth in hopes that her daughter and her love would have a happier lifetime.

Venus was already doomed. She was never destined to be with Kunzite, he would die before they had a chance to be together again in the future. She never found true love in the new lifetime that was supposed to bring happiness, and she never would. The soldier of love was destined to be alone forever.


End file.
